warriorscomedyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloudtail Jokes
Write Jokes for Cloudtail here! Loudest Fail in the Forest! Cloudtail:'' *yawns* Screams: OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY! I WILL GO CATCH SOME PREY! ''*walks off to forest* Cloudtail: COME OUT PREY SO I CAN CATCH YOU AND BRING YOU HOME TO SATISFY MY CLAN BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID AS AN APRENTICE! *prey scatters* Cloudtail: OH DAMN IT! *Fireheart walks up to Cloudtail* Fireheart:CLOUDTAIL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!? Cloudtail: HUNTING...DUH! Fireheart: Everyone could hear you from camp! Heck, I bet that a hostile Clan from the twolegplace called BloodClan lead by my Half brother, Scourge who we will fight in the near future could hear you! Cloudtail: GREAT STARCLAN, WAIT I DON'T BELIEVE IN THEM! SORRY! AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! Fireheart: Your the one yelling! Let's just go now. You have to listen to me because I'm deputy now. Cloudtail: OKAY UNCLE FIREHEART! CAN WE TELL MOMMY! Fireheart: later just don't talk if your gonna be so loud. *''back at camp''* Whitestorm: Fireheart! Bluestar just died of a heart attack because of all the yelling! Fireheart: Cloudtail what have you done?!?!? Cloudtail: SORRY! @$$paw: Cloudtail? More like Loudfail! Cloudtail: HEY! UNCLE FIREHEART!! HE CALLED ME LOUDFAIL! Fireheart: Well I'm leaving to go get my nine lives and name. *After Firestar comes back* Firestar: CLAN MEETING PEOPLE! Everyone: *''Gathers*'' Firestar: I am now Firestar Everyone: Firestar Firestar! Firestar: Today I will change teo warrior names. Lostface please come up. Lostface: *walks up* Firestar: From this moment on you'll be known as Brightheart! Everyone: Brightheart, Brightheart! Firestar: Cloudtail, please come up. Coudtail: NO YOU'RE GONNA CHANGE MY NAME TO SOMETHING STUPID! Firestar: I AM CLAN LEADER1 DO AS I SAY!!! Mutters: Nephews Cloudtail: *''reluctantly walks up''* Firestar: From this moment on you will be known as Loudfail. Everyone: Loudfail, Loudfail! Loudfail: OHHHHHHH *''Later after Tigerstar introduced the Clans to BloodClan saying that he found BloodClan because they wanted to kill a loud cat and the battle is here!*'' Firestar: Scourge, no I just got these lives! Scourge: *Slashes* That's what you get for being related to the loud cat! Firestar: You are too! Your my half brother! *''dies*'' Scourge: I'm gonna go kill the loud cat- Loudfail! *pounces on Loudfail* Firestar: *wakes up* Brother! Scourge: WHAT I THOUGHT I KILLED YOUR @$$! Firestar: You did but I havethe 9 lives of a true leader. Scourge: So,do I?! WOW! *''Everyone begins to gather''* Firestar: Er...you ever heard of StarClan? Scourge: Er...YEAH! Firestar: Than you do! Jeez, didn't you read the Leader's manual? Scourge: Don't start that crap! I already had it from Tigerstar after i killed his @$$! hehe I'm awesome! I killed all his 9 lives in one blow! Kill me Firestar! I wanna loose a life too! Firestar: I know! I was like 'YEAH THAT'S MY BROTHER! KILLING MY ENEMY!' Scourge: *Chuckles* '' Firestar: But I'll kill you now! ''Goodbye brother! *kills* '' Bone: Why isn't he getting up? *''gets killed by apprentices after those final words* Firestar: because I lied to my brother to win. BloodClan doesn't get 9 lives. I spilled my brothers blood. i will miss him! *whimpers* '' Hey! it's like the prophecy Blood will Spill Blood.'' All: Oh yeah! Firestar My daughter leafpool will have that prophecy! hehehe, jealous! Loudfail: I'M NOT! SHE'LL BE MY COUSIN! Everyone Else: SHUT UP LOUDFAIL BEFORE MORE TROUBLE COMES! *Twolegs enter forest with monsters!* Firestar and Loudfail: OH CRAP! *Curtain!* -Firestar1122000 Poor whitestorm ﻿ Fireheart: Here's Cloudkit. ﻿Tigerclaw: No WAY i'm letting this weakling in our clan! Bluestar: Oh, Tigerclaw... Quit being a dumb***... Longtail:*snorts* Runningwind: Get this kit out of our camp! Mousefur: YEAH! YOU SAID IT RUNNINGWIND! Sandpaw: Ignore her, Fireheart... She's just crabby... Darkstripe: How is he supposed to hunt with that white fur?!?!?!??? Whitestorm: *Ahem* *curtain* *by Cloudclaw1 Cloudpaw's Cookie (this is censored because i pick my nose) - Icewish ﻿ Category:Comedy Category:Warrior Category:Toms